Otacon
Hal Emmerich known to everyone as Otacon is Snake's anime loving accomplice who assists him on various missions. History Background Otacon always gave Snake his missions and was his best friend. Season Three Otacon's Useless Codecs Otacon makes his debut in Metal Gear Stupid. Snake calls him and tells him he needs to know where the mines are. Otacon asks Snake if he sees two dogs in his binoculars. He only told Snake to do this just because he thinks they're cute and wanted Snake to look at them. Snake gets annoyed about this. Otacon then tells Snake to sneak around a building. Snake sucessfully does this but Otacon tells Snake he only wanted him to do it for a joke. Snake thinks Otacon has changed. Otacon then reveals about the one time that they were out of pizza but he actually ate all of it. Snake goes for a break but eventually calls Otacon again because he can't do his missions without him. Otacon then tells Snake they got a new 'proper' mission. Otacon says that Snake needs to find two middle-class working men and an evil one, who is Wario. Otacon's frequency is getting jammed and before he finishes, he has lost contact and Jim Houseman appears on the Codec. Otacon gets back on and asks Snake if he's found the men yet. He tells Snake what they look like but Snake knows who he's talking about. Basketball Facts Snake agrees to play basketball with the Mario Bros in Basketball Diaries. Throughout the game, Mario and Luigi have scored loads of baskets until half time. Snake calls Otacon and asks him how to play basketball. Otacon starts telling Snake about the origin of basketball but Snake stops him and tells him he just wants to know how to play the game. Otacon says he just needs to dribble the ball and throw it into the basket. Snake thanks Otacon. Otacon then says if he wants to hang out with Snake sometime but before he can continue Snake goes off. Thanks to Otacon, Snake gets enough baskets to win the game. Otacon Arrives Next, in Snake VS Guard, Snake has infiltrated an enemy base. He calls Otacon but he is not responding, as he is on the toilet reading a Robotech book. After an encounter with a paintballer, Snake reaches The mailbox and picks up a 'Top Secret' letter. He opens it and it's from Otacon, who tells Snake to look behind him. Snake turns around and finds Otacon skipping towards him. Otacon says hi and again, he gave Snake a useless mission just so he could talk to him about Coldplay. Snake is annyoed about his useless mission. Suddenly, Otacon stomach starts hurting as he ate too much bananas and he goes off to the toilet. 5 minutes later, Otacon is on the toilet when someone knocks on the door. Donkey Kong busts into the bathroom because Otacon stole his bananas and Otacon is last seen screaming. "All the Japanese Anime in the world!" In Unpersuasive Persuasion, Wario tries to get Otacon to join him as one of his minions. Wario says if he joins, he'll have the life of owning all the Japanese anime in the world. Otacon gets excited about this but says he can easily hack all the anime off the internet. Wario shouts at Otacon and scares him. Otacon thinks he's going to pee his pants and runs back to Snake as he treats him nicer. Quest for Merlin's Table In The Advent of Snake's Mission, Otacon and Snake are sitting around at The Rock. Otacon says that they came to the The Real World to help Mario but they are just sitting around. Snake asks Otacon what they should do. Otacon says that they could wait until it gets dark and tell scary stories. Snake thinks that isn't good. Otacon then says they could watch anime but Snake refuses and calls Mario. Mario says there's nothing he can do. Afterwards, Snake says he feels useless. Otacon attempts to hug him but Snake pushes him away off the rock. Ash Ketchum then arrives and tells Snake he has The Nether Saber. After talking about it, Ash asks if they would like to go and catch some Pokemon. Otacon gets off the ground and happily agrees but Snake denies and calls Mario again. After the call, Snake says they have to destroy the Nether Saber. Otacon suggests they got on a long, difficult quest and throw it into a volcanic mountain of magma. Ash says that's a stupid idea but Otacon says it worked in Lord of the Rings. Just then, Snake gets a call from Master Miller. Snake then says they need to find Merlin's Table. Ash knows where this is and Otacon gets excited. They then begin their quest.... Afterwards, in Man is protected from what lies beneath, they trio have been looking for the table for the past 12 hours. Otacon says they should of finished the Lord of the Rings trilogy by now and Snake tells him to shut up. Snake and Ash get into an argument when Otacon tells them to calm down. 12 hours later, they still havn't found the table. Ash tells Snake and Otacon that it's going to take them 47 more hours to get there. Otacon gets upset about this that he's going to miss his anime. Snake furiously tells Otacon to shut up about the anime and get another call from Miller. Still searching for Merlin's Table in Something Crazy This Way Comes, Otacon comes up with a solution to fast forward time. He says they should cut out the next 47 hours. Snake asks how they're supposed to do this and Otacon replies that the film editor can do it. The three break into Rich Alvarez's house and get him to delete some footage off Stupid Mario Brothers episode 35. They are then transported to Merlin's Table and finally arrive. In Regeneration, Snake places the Nether Saber into the center of Merlin's Table, only to find that it has now been activated and not deactivated. It also turns out that Master Miller was Wario. Wario shoots fireballs and the group flee. Snake and Otacon Finally Hang Out Otacon has just watched Snake battle and kill a Genome Soldier at The Rock in The End of the Beginning. Snake tells Otacon there's nothing to do now. Otacon suggests he should kill another Genome Soldier but Snake says he's bored of it and wonders why they keep coming up, as Liquid is dead. Otacon says they are going by his last orders. Snake tells Otacon to think of something to do. Otacon says that they should go to the Coldplay concert and defends himself because Snake might hurt him. Surprisingly, Snake agrees to go to it and also watch anime with him. Otacon gets really happy and excited. He tells Snake all the anime they're going to watch, but Snake doesn't say anything and regrets it. The Movie Snake's Important Package In Act I Part 2, Snake wraps up a package for Otacon which Snake gives to UPS and says that it is very important, top secret, valuable and he shouldn't drop it. UPS agrees to do this, but he and his rival FedEx end up doing it together. They later get it delivered to an excited Otacon at his house in Act I Part 3. UPS and FedEx then want to know what was in the package. Otacon excitedly opens the package and reveals that it was his Japanese anime. Otacon names the anime in the package and he may not sleep. UPS and FedEx anxciously leave him. Otacon is later watching the anime with Snake. Otacon asks him what Dragon Ball saga he wants to watch. Snake gets annoyed and tells Otacon that he doesn't care about anime, Dragon Ball and Otacon. Otacon gets hurt about this and Snake apoligizes saying he doesn't like anime. Otacon then suggests they go to Disney Land and Snake agrees. Otacon says they're going to have fun and Snake points his gun at Otacon saying "We better!". Otacon's Mission Personality Otacon likes to mess with Snake, and usually ends up annoying him. But he is very kind hearted. Abilities Otacon is skilled in the latest technological advancements in computers, communications, and weapons tech. Otacon provides intel and objective updates through mission support via codec. Trivia *Although he didn't appear until Episode 33, Otacon was talking to Snake via codec in Episode 32 when Snake was revealed. *Otacan's hair is black, instead of blonde. *Brandon Dire made his first appearance, prior to his role as Otacon, as a fan in the crowd watching Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms perform in concert (Episode 27 part 3). *Brandon also was in the series to make up for his sweater (the Ponderosa one that Kent used to play Johnny Cyclops) getting messed up. Friendships Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Characters Category:Season Three Category:The Movie